lineofdutyfandomcom-20200213-history
The List Part II
This is Part II of the Episode Description for The List is the fifth episode of the third series of Line of Duty and the sixteenth overall episode which was first broadcast on BBC Two on the 21 April 2016. The details of the first part of the episode can be found here. Details Steve is showing Denton around the storage lockers where Danny Waldron was seen on CCTV dumping Linus Murphy's head before he went home. Steve tells Denton that Danny left an envelope addressed to Steve and forensics determined that at some point there was a note in there, written immediately after the murder. Steve says he believes Danny got information out of Linus that enabled him to compile a list of abusers. Denton says if it was her, she'd have recce's a safe spot to hide the list, or a backup copy and would have gone back under the cover of darkness to drop it. Steve looks impressed with her logic, but he reflects on his Faustian pact. He says to her that she's knows all about concealing evidence, she had to hide fifty-grand. Denton says that's not what happened at all, but she follows him as he follows Danny's trail. A short distance away, Kate and Dot are following Steve. They pull up and see him with Denton, Kate is shocked. Dot says that the pair are in it together; he was right that they had to watch his every move. Kate notices that they are retracing Danny's steps and wonders why. Dot looks very freaked out by the implication they are still working the case. Steve and Denton walk through a nice grassy, lightly wooded park, they reach the edge and on the other side of the road are shops and flats above. Steve says that Danny's flat is just over on the next street. Steve thinks if he was going to hide it he would have had to have done it by then, after that it's too out in the open. Denton notices a small internet Cafe - In the Net but doesn't say anything to Steve. Kate looks towards the church and says she thinks she knows what he did. Dot and Kate pull up as Steve and Denton are looking at the church. They watch as the pair walk off. Kate looks frustrated and drives on. Hastings is looking worried in his office, Gill knocks and comes in. She gets straight to it, and says that she understand he decided to proceed with questioning Fairbank. Hastings says he decided to put the man on the spot himself, rather than turn it over to some other department. Gill says there is a conflict of interest. Hastings asks how, Gill says his affiliation with Fairbank. Hasting says he's never put his personal loyalties above his professional duty. Gill says he's being naive, that it's not an ordinary relationship. That what happens if Fairbank slips any inquiry and it's revealed that the SIO is part of the same closed organisation. Hastings gets defensive and closed off and asks her what organisation she is talking about. Gill says Secret handshakes, bare trouser legs. Hasting says that whatever she's alluding to, he's not at liberty to discuss it. Gill says no doubt Dale Roach was part of the same lodge, we can't have it appear that you are protecting Fairbank. Hastings says that he's trying to investigate him! Gill says there is a substantial crossover with other inquiries and it would be expedient to let Yewtree and Midland handle it. Hastings won't stand for it, "I have been informed of systematic depravity against children who were wards of the state by high-ranking officials of the state. How much money are we going to spend chasing clapped-out dj’s and the people who knew about this depravity and/or turned a blind eye to it and/or were involved in it are using that power to cover their tracks? Individuals, I might add, Gill, who appointed you." Gill says that's absurd. Hastings says is it? Hastings grabs the unredacted Ronan Murphy file that Gill gave him from the shelf. He thanks her for the file, and asks if she can explain why it's been doctored. Gill says she can't explain it. Hastings says he can explain it. That behind the seemingly lawful killing of a violent criminal there lay a dark secret, probably the darkest secret in our society today. He asks Gill to tell him who gave her the file. She knows she's cornered, so she makes a play at Ted's decency. She accuses him of not being able to work with her despite personal intimacy. Hastings responds that he only sees black and white, no grey areas. Anything that was beyond the professional with them was a mistake, and they'll just have to put it behind them. Gill says he's right, it was a mistake, but not the biggest he's made and walks out. At Steve's Flat, he and Denton are looking through burial names for the churchyard they saw earlier. Denton says that the problem Danny would have had was finding the exact spot he had hidden the list, days weeks or even months later. Steve's front door unlocks and his girlfriend, Sam Railston, walks in. Sam recognises Denton from her trial, and asks what's going on there. Steve starts to explain when Denton cuts in and says they are searching burial records. Sam looks uncomfortable and Steve throws Denton a look. Sam heads to a different room and Steve follows, Denton overhears. Sam can't believe that she's in their home. Steve said they needed somewhere to work, that they are looking for a missing piece of evidence, and Denton has had a lot of experience avoiding coppers. Denton starts to go through Steve's jacket pockets. Sam is telling Steve that he's unbelievable. Steve says he's desperate. Denton steals Steve's pocket book, which has all of Danny's online accounts, usernames and passwords. Sam says she's going to get petrol and chocolate, and when she returns Denton better be gone. Denton keeps scrolling through the names and asks Steve what the name of the boys home was again. He confirms Sands View, and Denton shows him that plot 121 is occupied by Lenora Sands. Steve says he's going alone, Denton tells him not to. Steve walks out determinedly and asks if Denton needs a lift, she says no. Steve says he'll call her if he finds anything and gets in his car. Dot and Kate are watching. Dot sees that they are splitting up and gets out of Kate's car, he'll follow Denton. Denton is walking down the street looking pleased with herself. We see Steve in the graveyard, it's dark and he had a torch out. Kate is watching from a distance, trying to figure out what he's up to. Denton arrives back at her B&B, Dot is still following her. He stops across the way and makes a phone call to Kate. Dot tells Kate that Denton looked like she'd led Steve on a wild goose chase, Kate says "poor bastard". Dot tells her not to feel too sorry for him, that the lead on him planting the money looks like it's going to pay off. That Steve really did plant that money at Denton's. Kate is shocked, and Dot says he's sorry he just thought she'd want to know before it became common knowledge. Kate hangs up, looks devastated, makes up her mind and heads towards. In the graveyard, Steve has found Leonora Sands. He grave is covered with Ivy and there is an urn in the centre. He looks under it but sees nothing. He starts looking around the edges when he hears Kate coming. He asks if she was following him, she wants to know what he's doing there. He tells her he's looking for the list. Kate tells him that she doesn't care what's going on between him and Denton. Steve gets angry and tells her that Danny died because of whatever he was on to and he's trying to solve the case. Kate tells him that he's not going to solve anything, Denton is making a tit of him. She tells him that he and his new partner deserve each other. Steve asks what that means, Kate says there is no list here. Steve says if there isn't Denton's going to get what's coming to her. Kate says that she's not the only one, that she trusted him, they were partners. The next day we see Denton leaving her house on foot. A car across the road starts off and follows her, it looks like Steve's car, but we don't see the driver. We see Kate arrive at Russett Carpets to see Joe Nash. She asks him if he'll be willing to look at photos to see if he can identify the police officer he made the complaint to. He says he will, and she can show him the photos. Kate says there are strict rules about photographic identification and she'll need him to come into a police station to do it. The car is still following Kate, she's heading into In The Net the internet cafe. The car pulls up on the other side of the road and waits. Denton flashes a pretend badge very quickly and says DI Denton. She shows the owner a photo of Danny Waldron and asks if he came in here, early one morning about 2 months ago. The owner says they'll have to check. Denton says she's looking at 7th June around 8 am. She looks at the computers, as the owner goes to check. At South Ferry Station, Kate is looking through two way glass into an interview room where a WPC shows Joe a series of vid-caps, one by one, of similar looking individuals. He shakes his head at the first one, then another one is presented, he shakes his head again. The third image is of Peter Fairbank from the interview in AC-12, Joe starts to retch and vomits in the corner when he sees it. Kate rushes in and asks him what's wrong, he can only start crying. Back in the internet cafe Denton is sat at the computer with the most view over the rest of the room, with her face to the front door. She opens the Gmail login page and see's if he left any clues to a new email account on the computer. She tries typing in the first portions of his actual Gmail, his facebook, and when she tries his banking password she finds in the history of the computer and account is saved called Sergeant4708@gmail.com, which is Danny's rank and collar number. She tries all the passwords and SouthFerryAFO82 works, the account loads. The profile says that this is Danny Waldrons. In the whole email account, there is only one email and that is in the draft folder. She opens it up, its a photo of Danny in the cafe holding the bloody list of names up to the webcam. She sees that Tommy Hunter is the fourth name down. She copies the image. We next see her leaving the internet cafe. As she walks out she recognises Steve's car across the road and goes to talk to him. As she gets near the window opens revealing Dot. Dot tells her that he's arresting her for impersonating a police officer, and as she's on license that means a return to prison. Denton tells him no, that he needs to wait. Denton walks around, past plates that say BK63 KCJ, to get into the car to talk to Dot. She gets in and says she doesn't want to be taken to a police station, he can take her to AC-12, she wants to make a statement. Dot says fine. Denton says she thought it was Steve's car until she saw the registration. Dot says he had to get a carpool job with the rest of the rabble, and drives off. Denton says for him to stick to main roads, no backroads. Dot says not to worry, he's not going to put his hand on her knee. Dot asks her what the big news she's got. Denton says, all in good time. Dot swerves at the last minute down a side street. Denton complains and says she didn't want any backroads. Dot says it's a change of plan, the nearest station is Polk Avenue, he'll take her there and they can charge her for impersonating an officer, that it's her back inside end of. Denton gets worried and admits that she found Danny Waldron's list. The VIP who were abusing boys at Sands View. Dot asks her how she managed it. She says it didn't make sense for Danny to make a hard copy of the list that could be lost or destroyed. He'd make an online copy. As they had seized his phone and computers, it had to be on a device that couldn't be traced to him. That she spotted the internet cafe just off his route home. He used the webcam on one of the computers to capture and image of the original list. Dot wants to know how she cracked his password. She brandishes Steve's pocket book and tells Dot that they already harvested his usernames and passwords from his phone, computer and online accounts. Luckily people have a habit of reusing usernames and passwords. Dot wants to know how she found the email, they looked everywhere for it. Denton tells him that if you save the email as a draft it can't be traced if it's never sent. Denton says that she has indeed, that she deleted Danny's draft, and the only place that file now exists, is in a draft on her email account. Denton says that he takes her to AC-12 and she'll hand it over. At a price, naturally. Dot wants to know what the price is, she says her convictions quashed, a full pardon. He asks if she wants a clean slate and a fresh start. She asks if he's making fun of her, he says he wasn't actually. She tells him to take her straight to AC-12. Denton says she's going to call AC-12 herself, she's getting uncomfortable that Dot is driving her into increasingly sparsely populated areas. Dot panics, and tells her that AC-12 don't want anything to do with her, they just want her back in prison. Denton asks if he's different somehow. Dot reveals that he knows she took the bribe, but that she didn't do it for the money, she did it because she wanted to find a young girl who was bring groomed by Hunter and his cronies. Denton looks at him, surprised how accurate what he's saying is. She asks how he knows that. Dot says Fifty grand the first time, a hundred grand this time. Denton can't believe what he's saying. Dot tells her that her old life is a pipe dream, that it's gone. The only way she can get a fresh start, is well, a hundred grand and she forgets about all of it, the list included. Denton looks afraid and doesn't say anything. Dot says, just take the money you bad bitch and stay out of it! He is racing toward an industrial complex now. Denton thinks for a second then opens her emails and the draft email. Dot asks her why she just doesn't take the money. She yells because she's a police officer! Dot pulls the car into a container yard and parks up, he looks terrified and pulls a gun on Denton, he's shaking a little. Denton looks frozen in panic but manages to say calmly that they are two feet apart in a confined space. Frankly, for him, it's a forensic ground zero. She looks at her phone and starts typing Hastings email in the to: box. Luckily it's autocompleted after Ed. Dot tells her to stop typing. Denton says to Dot that he had four, five people killed and her framed. Dot is now literally trembling in his seat. She goes on that she expects he had Danny killed too. That sets him on edge a little more. Denton continues and says that Dot never got a speck on blood on his own hands before. Denton challenges him, if he wants to shoot her he can, if it sends him to prison it's her job done. Denton turns her eye to her phone and hovers over the send button. Dot freaking out tells her not to send the message. Denton turns to him and says that he's just a go-between. He's a weasel. Other people do his dirty work for him. She tells him to put that gun away and take her to AC-12. She says lets see what they think when she brings in the Caddy. She hits send and he shoots her in the head, killing her immediately. He's distraught and pauses for a second to fully realise what he's done. He then comes to and grabs her phone, he tries to stop the message sending but he can't. He just screams no at the phone at the sent woosh sounds and the phone reports 'message sent'. He can't believe what happened, he manages to work out that he has to wipe everything down for fingerprints, so he starts with the phone and then the steering wheel. He gets out taking his gun and removes the fake plates leaving the registration showing as FJ14 RCZ, which is Steve's real number plate. He freaks out and he legs it, leaving Denton's body inside the car. Category:Episode Category:Series Three